Jinxed Linc
by Batdude365
Summary: Lynn ends up jinxing Lincoln, and now he’s trying to find a way to unkinx himself by getting someone to say his name three times.


[The episode starts on a lovely day in Royal Woods, where Lincoln and Lynn are walking back home from a tennis match.]

 **Lynn:** Thanks again for coming with me to the match, bro.

 **Lincoln:** No problem. It was about time I got out and experienced outdoor life. Besides, there wasn't much to do at home.

 **Lynn:** Man, that sponge and narwhal will be crying home to their mommies, because of how hard we beat their-

[Then, Lincoln and Lynn see a quarter on the ground. We hear its jingle before]

 **Lincoln and Lynn:** [gasp] Quarter!

 **Lynn:** Jinx!

 **Lincoln:** [Picks up quarter] Yeah, this is indeed my pleasure! [Lynn punches Lincoln in the arm] Hey! [Lynn does another punch to him]

 **Lynn:** I said "jinx," dude! You're jinxed!

 **Lincoln:** Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. [another punch] Ly-

We

[Lynn raises her fist, then, Lincoln quickly covers his mouth.]

 **Lynn:** You know how this works, man. You can't talk when you're jinxed. And when you talk, you're gonna get punched. So keep your mouth shut.

 **Lincoln:** Fine. [another punch] Owww!

[Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. Lincoln Lynn are playing some video game, and Lincoln succeeds.]

 **Lincoln:** Yes!

[Lynn punches Lincoln once more, and goes back to playing. Cut to a scene with Lincoln and Lynn wearing sunglasses.]

 **Lynn:** Whoa! Look, bro!

[A solar eclipse is occurring.]

 **Lincoln:** That's amazing!

[Another punch. This one sends Lincoln to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely.]

 **Lincoln:** _So... beautiful._ [Another punch] Ow!

[Cut to Lincoln in his bedroom, reading a comic book. Lynn enters with an open box.]

 **Lynn:** Linc, check out what came for you in the mail.

 **Lincoln:** Aw, yeah! [runs over and looks in the box] What is it?

[It's a sucker punch from Lynn, right through the box. Lincoln's utterings continue]

 **Lincoln:** Totally. [punch] Nice. [punch] Come on! [punch] Can you pass the-

[Lynn punches Lincoln again, knocking his bowl of cereal over.]

 **Lincoln:** GWAH! [angrily slams the table, stands up, about to yell something, but catches himself]

 **Lynn:** What? What is it? You can tell me anything, bro.

[Lincoln growls and sits back down.]

 **Lynn:** You know you can just break the jinx just by having someone say your name three times.

[Lincoln seems surprised.]

 **Lynn:** Wait, I didn't tell you that?

[Lincoln's surprise turns to anger.]

 **Lynn:** Hmm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner.

[Lincoln runs off.]

 **Lynn:** Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening!

[Cut to an annoyed Lori coming up the stairs.]

 **Lori:** [groans] Can't believe I got beaten out by Carol at the prom again...

[She walks all the way upstairs to see Lincoln near her door.]

 **Lori:** Hey, you stay away from my room, twerp!

[Lincoln, thinking he's found a getaway, runs up to Lori.]

 **Lincoln:** Look, I need-

 **Lori:** No. Stop. Don't say anything. [points to her door] What were you doing near my door?

 **Lincoln:** I just need you-

 **Lori:** What you need? What _i_ need for you is to stay out of my room, or be turned into a human pretzel!

 **Lincoln:** Okay, I won't. I just need you to say my name three- [sees Lynn peeking from the corner of the stairs]

 **Lori:** What? Say your name?

[Lynn raises her fist.]

 **Lori:** Why do you want me to say your name? [notices Lynn] What, what are you looking at? [Sees her and Lynn runs away] That Lynn? [tries to get Lynn's attention] Lynn! Lynn, I'm still waiting on that pedicure!

[Lincoln walks over and opens Lori and Leni's door, getting the former's attention.]

 **Lori:** And what do you think you're doing, Lincoln?!

[Seeing the open door, Lincoln moves closer and closer to the room.]

 **Lori:** Lincoln!

[Lincoln leans further, to the point of his left foot touching the room's floor. Lori then pounces onto him, resulting in a dust cloud. Lincoln is then launched towards his bedroom door, upside down. Lori slams her door closed behind her.]

 **Lincoln:** Lori, wait! Just say my name one more time! [sees Lynn's legs in front of him, and...]

 **Lynn:** [punches Lincoln again] Told ya to keep your mouth shut. [walks off]

[Cut to Leni watching TV in the living room and laughing. Lincoln appears and taps Leni on the shoulder.]

 **Leni:** Oh. Hi, Lincy.

[Lincoln tries to tell Leni that he's jinxed, but he can't talk, so he tries charades.]

 **Leni:** [gasps] Are we playing charades? I love this game!

[Lincoln points to Leni and pats his chest.]

 **Leni:** Siblings till the end!

[She gets it wrong and Lincoln does it again.]

Leni: Oh, dirty boy!

[Lincoln grunts, then points to three of his fingers and pats his chest.]

 **Leni:** Three dirty boys?

[Lincoln grunts and holds up three fingers.]

 **Leni:** Your brain is three times bigger than normal.

[Lincoln gets mad and holds up three fingers and shakes his wrist.]

 **Leni:** No, uh... Three out of three white-haired boys can't read!

[Lincoln groans and Lynn walks up.]

 **Leni:** Oh, Lynn, want to play charades with us?

 **Lynn:** Not if this guy is giving the clues, he blows at this game. Leni is never gonna get it. No offense, Leni.

 **Leni:** Oh, none taken. I agree, he's terrible.

 **Lincoln:** [growls] Shut up! I'm good!

[Lynn punches Lincoln.]

 **Leni:** Oh, he's jinxed!

 **Lynn:** Haha, yes, you got it!

[Lincoln groans and runs to Luna and Luan's room. He opens the door to Luan getting ready for another birthday gig.]

 **Luan:** What do you need, Linc?

[Lincoln grabs a piece of paper, writes on it, and shows her the paper, which says, "I'm jinxed. Say my name 3 times!"]

 **Luan:** You know, for some people, writing is talking, so there's no way of _talking_ yourself out of this one.

[Luan punches Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** Agh! Aw, I didn't even say anything.

[Lynn punches Lincoln.]

 **Lynn:** That's what you get for cheating.

 **Luan:** Sounds count too, right?

 **Lynn:** Sounds totally count.

 **Lincoln:** Sounds count?

[Luan and Lynn punch Lincoln with both fists. Lincoln whines and runs away while Lynn and Luan laugh.]

 **Lynn:** Do you wanna follow him?

 **Luan:** Can't. I have a gig to go to.

[Cut to Lincoln running to look for someone to unjinx him.]

 **Lincoln:** Gotta find somebody! Gotta find somebody! [sees Clyde coming the other way and stops] Clyde! You gotta help me, man! You gotta say my name three times!

[Clyde looks at him unhappily, not saying anything.]

 **Lincoln:** I'm jinxed, and Lynn's taking this way too far! You gotta say my name three times!

[Clyde shakes his head 'no'.]

 **Lincoln:** Come on!

[Clyde is still shaking his head 'no'.]

 **Lincoln:** [whining] Why not?

 **Clyde:** Because I'm jinxed, too.

(Ronnie Anne comes out from the bushes and punches Clyde to the ground.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** Aha! No talking while you're jinxed, loser!

 **Clyde:** [weakly] Help...me.

[Ronnie Anne punches Clyde.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** Shut your mouth!

 **Lincoln:** Clyde, Clyde, Clyde!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Hey!

 **Clyde:** [gets up and laughs] Whoo!

 **Lincoln:** Dude, help me back!

 **Clyde:** Oh, right! Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** Yes!

[Lynn comes out from behind Lincoln and tries to punch Lincoln, but Lincoln blocks her hand, making her fall down.]

 **Lincoln:** Ha! You can't punch me for talking anymore! I got unjinxed!

 **Lynn:** [scoffs] Whatever. [walks off]

[Lincoln follows suit, walking back home with Lynn. On the way back, an ice cream truck passes by.]

 **Lincoln and Lynn:** Ice cream!

 **Lincoln:** Jinx! Haha!

 **Lynn:** Wait, what?

[Lincoln starts punching Lynn.]

 **Lincoln:** No talking while you're jinxed! [grunts repeatedly] How do you like it?! [realizing his punches aren't affecting Lynn] How do...you...like...it...?

 **Lynn:** I feel bad for you that you'll never be able to fully enjoy this game.

(Pause, then Lincoln gets mad and kicks Lynn in the knee, making her eathe in pain.]

 **Lynn:** [during eathing] I'm gonna get you back for this...

 **THE END**


End file.
